


The Holiday Girls

by SteelLily



Series: The Holiday Girls [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelLily/pseuds/SteelLily
Summary: The Great War is over and Etta Candy has been approached by the newly formed British Royal Air Force to train and oversee a group of "lady spies." Her friend and actual goddess, Diana, has agreed to help train the recruits.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time she laid eyes on Etta Candy, Diana felt a fondness for the woman. Her smile was infectious. The relief at Steve’s safety and the joy at meeting Diana, it made Diana feel a sense of home. It spoke to her in a way that Steve had not been able to nor would anyone else she would meet. It was a feeling she clung to like a buoy on desperate choppy waters in the days that followed Steve’s death. Diana learned that there was a certain hardness humans had to cultivate in order to navigate their world. It made her miss her family.

Diana adjusted the glasses on the tip of her nose, pushing them up with her pointer finger. The memorial and medal presentation for Steve Trevor’s bravery and sacrifice was held in London. The British government provided transportation for Steve’s family to attend and presented a medal of honor to Steve’s father. After the ceremony, Diana approached Steve’s father and returned his watch to him. “Steve was an honorable man,” she simply said and walked away.

That is how she came to be in the corner of the pub nursing a beer. It was the same pub where she and Steve met Charlie and Sameer. Following his death, Diana had returned to the bar on several occasions to share a drink with her friends. Charlie regaled them with song and a sweet smile which was becoming more frequent and freely given. Sameer, due to his heroism, had been given an opportunity to be in a production of MacBeth. The Chief returned to America not long after the war ended. Back to his people, he said, where he would try and help better their lives.

A feeling of melancholy hung thick on the air over Diana. She quietly counted all her losses in the bubbles rising to the surface of her warming beer. She paid little mind when the door swung open and a very determined redhead searched the room for her quarry. The bartender nodded back to the far corner of the pub where Diana hid herself away. Etta smiled brightly in thanks and wove her way through the tables to her friend.

“There you are,” Etta grinned, “I’ve been searching all over.”

Diana’s answering smile sent a shockwave rippling through Etta’s body from the top of her head down through the soles of her feet. Before Etta could regain control of her faculties, she was lifted off the ground in a near bone crushing hug. Etta wrapped her arms around Diana’s waist in an instinct not to crash back down to the earth. Diana gently set Etta back on her feet and cradled the woman’s face. “I have missed you,” Diana confessed in a rush.

Etta’s cheeks went as red as her hair. She straightened her jacket in an effort to organize her thoughts away from the literal demi-goddess who was looking at her as if she was her last hope of sanctuary. Etta cleared her throat when she registered that people were staring. Etta’s head ticked in accordance with her eyes causing Diana to look around them. “Ah,” Diana released Etta and motioned for the woman to join her.

“She’s French,” Etta offered by way of explanation.

One by one the men returned their attention to their own tables and drinks. Etta sighed. Diana sat down dejectedly, “I am sorry. I keep forgetting that I cannot behave as I would on Themyscira.”

“Have you not been home at all?” Etta asked, “It’s been a year since—”

Diana shook her head and watched Etta arrange her skirts to sit at the table across from her. Etta squeezed Diana’s hand that rested between them once she was settled. “We ought to do something about that, then, oughtn’t we?”

“Mmm,” Diana nodded into her pint.

Etta released Diana’s hand reluctantly and turned herself toward the bartender. She waved her hand at him and gestured for another round of beers. The man nodded. When Etta turned back around she watched Diana watch the bubbles rising in her beer. “Right then,” Etta began and pulled a large yellow envelope from her purse.

Diana raised her eyebrows and waited for Etta to continue. “So, I admit that I did not expect you to be so disinterested in going home. That’s going to make this easier to convince you, I hope. I need your help.”

The bartender came and deposited two pints of beer on the table. Etta dove back into her overlarge purse again this time producing a shilling for the man. One bushy brown eyebrow cocked in response. Etta sighed, “For the love of chocolate, keep people away from us and you’ll have a tip of another shilling. You’re gouging us enough as it is for,” Etta sniffed the beer, “not even a Burton? Honestly.”

“You’ve a nose like a bloodhound,” the bartender laughed, “Keep your extra shilling. No one’ll bother you,” the bartender meandered back to the bar with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

When Etta turned back to Diana, she was being scrutinized. Etta leaned back in surprise, “What?” she asked.

“You are not like other human women I have met,” Diana replied before taking a slow drink from her mug.

Etta once again flushed and quickly downed half the beer in her own glass to cover the discomfort she felt. Diana had a way of throwing her off kilter. From the moment she met Diana, she was in awe of the woman. Several times during that first meeting, she had wanted to throttle her, but Etta could not help but be impressed by Diana’s knowledge of who she was and what she wanted. Diana took another drink.

“What do you need me for?” Diana asked after setting her empty glass back on the table. 

She pulled the full mug in front of her and waited. Etta smiled broadly. It made something in Diana’s throat catch. So few humans smiled as freely as Etta. Diana focused on the words Etta was speaking rapidly, “—just a small group of lady spies. I call them my holiday girls because a man could take them home to meet the family and be none the wiser that they were really spies. It’s not the cleverest name I’ve ever thought of and well, honestly, maybe I should change it to something else entirely. You know, the British Royal Air Force is new enough and they have strict—.”

“I will help you do whatever you need, Etta Candy. You need only ask it,” Diana interjected.

“Oh huzzah!” Etta squealed.

The men occupying the table nearest them glanced over at the outburst before turning back to their conversation. Etta cleared her throat, “I mean, wonderful to have you on board Ms. Prince,” Etta extended her hand to Diana to shake.

Diana, now versed in some social niceties, shook Etta’s hand, “What would you have me do?” Diana asked.

Etta laughed nervously, “Well.”

Diana watched Etta’s throat bob. It was endearing how Etta’s nerves always colored much of their interactions. Diana wished that Etta would not be so nervous around her. It, however, was something she was becoming accustomed to in the world of men. Once they realized who and what she was they all changed and treated her differently. At least on Themyscira she knew where she could go to get away. The city was always bustling with people. There was nowhere to be alone and recouperate. Even in the room she rented there were people always coming and going. It was exhausting.

“Did you hear what I said, Diana?” Etta asked.

Diana grimaced in response, “I am sorry, Etta, no.”

“Well, da da-da,” Etta slid the envelope to Diana, “That goes into more detail but the gist is that I was wondering if you could train my girls—well and me.”

“You wish me to train you?” Diana asked, “In combat?”

Etta smiled broadly, “Yes. The British Royal Air Force is willing to pay you for your services and provide housing if you’ll come with us to Yorkshire for just a few months.”

“Yorkshire?” Diana repeated.

“Small city in the English countryside. Doesn’t have all the hustle and bustle of London, I’m afraid.”

Diana smiled, “It is quiet there, yes?”

“Quite,” Etta sighed tiredly, “I’m going to have a time of keeping the young ladies out of fits of boredom.”

“I will do it. When do we leave?” Diana drained the last of her drink feeling a sense of urgency, “I can be ready tomorrow. Or sooner if you prefer.”

“I—well, I mean,” Etta stammered, “There’s still the matter of making sure the estate is prepared. They haven’t even gotten the staff there yet to ready the grounds. I was going to take a train day after tomorrow, but—.”

“I will join you on your voyage,” Diana grinned.

“Uhm, excellent, I’ll arrange a ticket for you and see you at the train station Thursday morning at 8,” Etta knocked on the table and nodded.

“It is a date,” Diana replied.

“Well, no, it’s not, I mean. Well that is to say that—,” Etta looked at Diana’s earnest grin and cherished that she seemed to be the cause of bringing some moment of happiness to Diana that she assented, “Yes, it’s a date.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Well you are the early bird, aren’t you?” Etta lamented.

Diana stood with her arms clasped loosely behind her back. Her make-up was perfectly applied, and her hair pulled back in three individual braids that were then braided together into one and wrapped in a bun. Diana wore the coat and glasses they purchased her first day in London over a long pencil skirt and a high collared crisp white button up. She towered over Etta in her heels. Etta on the other hand was dressed in the Women’s Royal Air Force navy suit. Her hair was barely contained in a bun at the base of her skull which she rushed to put up as she ran out of her apartment late. Diana reached down and straightened Etta’s tie with a wide grin, “I have been up for hours.”

“Well I am in desperate need of a coffee to be half as alert as you,” Etta grumbled.

“I will procure one for you,” Diana scanned the train station over Etta’s head.

Etta placed a hand on Diana’s forearm, “Diana, dear, there’ll be some on the train. Thank you though.”

Diana squinted at Etta before submitting. The energy thrumming through her had Diana buzzing delightfully. It was akin to the glee she used to take from watching Antiope train her sisters. The smoke that seemed to shroud London all hours of the day diffused the rays of the sun in streaky patches. Diana no longer coughed in the air which she supposed was a blessing. She hated to think what living like this had done to Etta’s lungs though. Distantly, a baby screamed from a carriage. Diana closed her eyes and marveled at how much she had changed in such a short period of time. _I just need to recuperate, then I will be myself again._

“Miss Candy?” a young man in his late teens approached the pair.

“Yes,” she smiled at him while reaching into her purse.

“Your trunk’s loaded, the steward’ll take it from here,” he wore an outfit similar to Etta’s but simpler.

“Thank you,” Etta handed the teen a coin to which he smiled broadly before scuttling off.

Diana watched the exchange with curiosity. Etta shrugged, “The working class deserves more than they get.”

Not for the first time, Diana wondered about Etta’s upbringing. Before she could ask the questions bubbling in her mind, another young man dressed in a high collar blue box coat and black slacks approached the women. “Sir, your compartment is ready.”

“Sir?” Etta asked, “Oh me. Right. Still not used to that.”

The young man bent over to pick up Etta and Diana’s carry on bags. He lifted Etta’s easily enough but struggled with Diana’s. Diana reached for her bag which carried her armor and shield and the sword the British government commissioned for her. Etta shook her head. Diana apologized to the young man anyway who replied, “Not a problem, miss,” with a wide smile.

Diana opened her own purse and palmed two shillings for the young man. They paused in the vestibule while he hefted Diana’s bag into the overhead storage of their compartment. Etta’s bag followed. Etta handed the teen a coin. His eyes widened when Diana placed the shillings in his hand. “Thanks, miss!”

“Could I get a cup of coffee when you’re able?” Etta leaned out of the compartment door.

“Not a tea?”

Etta grimaced, “I’m afraid I am in need of something much stronger today.”

“Right away, sir,” he bolted off down the vestibule toward the diner car.

Etta narrowed her eyes at Diana. “The working class deserves more than they get,” Diana shrugged.

Etta laughed loud and freely. Diana smiled in reply and joined her in the small compartment. Etta stood in the small space to remove her jacket. She placed it on the hook by the door and loosened her tie before sitting back down. Diana removed her own jacket and put it on the hook on the other side of the door. When Diana sat down, her long legs brushed against Etta’s knees. “I have many questions,” Diana started either purposefully ignoring the soft flush to Etta’s throat or remaining completely oblivious.

“Yuh—,” Etta croaked then cleared her throat, “I have many answers,” she laughed.

“Why did those boys call you ‘sir’?” Diana started easily enough.

Etta clucked and shook her shoulders in pride, “Apparently when one becomes an officer in his Majesty’s Royal Air Force, they are called sir.”

Diana tilted her head in thought, “Why must a woman forsake her gender in order to receive respect for their rank? My aunt Antiope was a General in my mother’s army. To remove her sex because of her title would have been an insult. It’s the kind of mistake one would not survive.”

“Yes, well this is England, not some paradise island,” Etta quipped.

“As I am always reminded,” Diana sighed, “What is your rank?”

Before Etta could respond, the young man returned with her coffee. “Oh brilliant. Thank you,” she took the cup happily and held it up to her nose to inhale the aroma.

“Anything else?” the young man bounced on the balls of his heels.

“Nothing at the moment,” Etta replied dreamily.

The young man closed the door to their compartment and Diana watched Etta take a cautious sip of the drink. “Nope, not yet,” she scowled and sat the mug on the small tray under the window. “My rank,” Etta returned, “is Wing Officer which, I’m told, is equivalent to a Group Captain for the men.”

Diana all but growled. Etta raised her hand, “Yes I know. Why must we have different titles for the same thing? Being a woman should not mean we don’t get the same respect as the men. Women over 30 just got the vote, Diana. Soon I’ll have my say.”

Diana had read the headlines and heard the lamenting of some men on the streets. She did not understand so many things about the world of men, this was certainly one of the biggest confusions she held. It was second only to the subjugation of people based solely on their skin. Both were conversations for, perhaps, another time. Diana turned her attention to the bustling station out the window. Etta picked up her mug and blew over the top of the coffee before taking a sip.

“These women we are training, tell me about them,” Diana started.

“Well,” Etta cradled the coffee mug so that the steam warmed her face, “Their dossiers were in the envelope I gave you. What else would you like to know?”

Diana turned back to her friend. Etta had been shielded from much during the war. She did not see the front lines and the devastation. Diana knew the horrors firsthand and regretted every moment of her childhood where she romanticized battle. Those were the delusions of a child. She needed to know that these women, and Etta, knew the traumas that might await them. “They are very young, are they truly aware of what they have agreed to do?”

Etta nodded, the battle-weary look in Diana’s eyes was one with which she was well acquainted. “Do you know what I did before I became Steve’s secretary, Diana?” she sat the mug in her lap and looked out the window.

Smoke from the train billowed past in a long line. Diana replied that she did not. Etta closed her eyes and allowed herself the moment of remembering. The smell of fuel and fire. The screams of injured soldiers. “I was a nurse in France for a year close to the start of the war,” she laughed, “I wasn’t very good. There were women in my regiment from all over the world. Most were trained in schools and at hospitals. I was,” Etta paused, “I lied on my application. I needed to do something. Our men were coming back in boxes or mangled beyond recognition. Anyway, a British colonel realized I made a much better secretary than I did a nurse and got me reassigned back home.”

Etta looked up at Diana whose eyes were wide. The sight made Etta laugh. She reached in her skirt pocket and took out two pieces of wrapped chocolate. She handed one to Diana and sat her coffee down before unwrapping the other and dropping it in her mug. “You and I must make them aware of the kinds of things they might face. If they wish to drop out that is acceptable,” Etta tapped Diana’s knee in time with her next words, “That’s why there’s 30 of them,” she smiled, “We only need ten.”

Diana nodded solemnly, “Then our duty is clear. I will prepare them for battle and you will prepare them for war.”

The train ride to York was a little over four hours. The pair sat themselves in various configurations trying to determine what was most comfortable for Diana’s impossibly long legs. Eventually they wound up sitting side by side to allow Diana to rest her legs on the seat across from them. Halfway through the journey the young steward returned to check on them and offer them sandwiches. Etta was napping on Diana. She took the food and tried to untangle her arms to give the steward payment. He quickly held up his hands to protest. “Military paid for it, ma’am,” he whispered, “You’ve been kind enough.”

Diana nodded and mouthed a thank you. Once the door slid closed, Diana carefully continued pulling her arm out from where it was pinned against Etta’s side. Etta stirred, “Are we there?”

Diana shook her head, “I don’t believe so.”

Etta groggily rubbed her eyes with her fist before realizing the part of Diana’s anatomy where her head was resting. She bolted upright, eyes wide and stumbled apologies of all kinds. Diana sighed and handed Etta one of the sandwiches. “Eat this. You get delusional when you’re hungry.”

“Beg pardon?” Etta stared at the package being handed to her. Diana shook it slightly at Etta. She took the wax paper and sat down across from Diana who took her legs down to eat.

“You are apologizing for no reason, clearly you are delirious and need to eat,” Diana replied around an oversized bite.

Etta sank into the seat, “That’s it. You’re right. Just a hunger induced rambling,” she blinked rapidly and unwrapped the food.

Diana’s eyes narrowed. “You are lying. Why are you lying?” Diana sat the sandwich on the paper in her lap and folded her arms over her chest.

Etta laughed nervously, “I’m not—lying? Why would I be lying?”

“That is what I also want to know.”

Etta cringed, “My head was—well I mean I was resting,” Etta motioned toward Diana’s chest, “And I didn’t mean to lean in my sleep,” Etta leaned as she said the word.

“My breast?” Diana asked too loudly for Etta’s comfort exhibited by the shushing she received, “It is the most pillow-like part of me. Why is that deserving of apology? You have no control over how you shift in slumber.”

“In slumber,” Etta repeated, “Hmm, yes I—right. You’re right. None the less, I am sorry for using you as a pillow.”

Diana resumed eating her sandwich. “One day,” she said around a bite, “I will need you to explain to me why you people are so uncomfortable with my body and sharing space. Steve was the same way.”


	3. Chapter 3

Diana was sore all over from being cramped in the train car then in the coach that took them to the estate. Etta called it an estate but from what Diana could see it was a small palace in the middle of an open field, surrounded by a forest. The clear blue sky gave way for the afternoon sunshine to warm her skin. Diana tilted her face toward the sun and smiled languidly. There was a humming in her ears from all the travel and, she suspected, living in London for so long. The sound slowly faded even as she stood next to the car. Birds cawing from the trees and moos from cows somewhere in the distance were the only ambient sounds Diana could hear. Etta lumbered less gracefully out of the car. “The air, Etta,” Diana swooned, “Even the air smells fresh like grass and flowers.”

“That’s the English countryside for you,” Etta grumbled, “Naught but grass and trees and silence for miles.”

Diana scowled at Etta, “You say that as if it is a curse,” again she smiled at the sun, “It has been too long since I’ve felt the sun full on my face.”

“Hmm,” Etta rolled her eyes.

When Diana looked toward the house, she noticed a line of ten people standing to the side of the open front door. The men wore black suits and the women wore plan black dresses. Etta spoke to an older gentleman and lady. She waved Diana over. “Diana, this is Mr. and Mrs. Hobbes. They will be in charge of the house staff. Hobbeses,” Etta stumbled over the s’es, “This is Diana Prince, one of my other trainers. The third will arrive later this evening.”

Diana offered her hand to Mr. Hobbes. He stared at it with a raised eyebrow then glanced at Diana. “Pay him no mind, dear,” Mrs. Hobbes cut in and shook Diana’s hand, “He’s not used to manners,” she chastised her husband who looked properly scolded.

“My apologies, Miss Prince,” he tilted his head down.

Diana leaned down to whisper in Etta’s ear, “Did I not do the handshake properly?”

Etta involuntarily shivered before smiling at Mr. and Mrs. Hobbes. Out of the corner of her mouth, she spoke to Diana, “No it’s fine. You’re fine, Diana,” she patted the woman’s arm.

Diana straightened and clasped her hands loosely behind her back. Mr. Hobbes mirrored her posture in response and motioned for the staff to enter the house. Diana looked around in confusion as the staff turned to begin their duties, “Are we not to know the rest of the people living here with us? What their names are?”

A young woman near the end of the line stifled a giggle which earned her an elbow to the side. Etta again smiled at Mr. Hobbes who looked simultaneously bored and annoyed. “A kind and reasonable request, Miss Prince,” Mrs. Hobbes replied.

The men and women stopped long enough to nod or curtsy toward Diana with their name before entering the house to begin their duties. Diana smiled at each person in turn and committed their names to memory. She took particular notice of the young lady who giggled, her name was Ivy. Diana filed that information away for later use as an idea struck her.

Mr. Hobbes spoke to Etta, leaving Diana to look over the estate’s large front lawn. When Etta finally joined Diana, she had already mapped out a training course in her mind. It was not perfect, but it would do. She nodded confidently at the lawn. Etta smiled at the determination in Diana’s dark brown eyes. “Diana, dear,” Etta began, “Mr. Hobbes is going to show us to our rooms.” 

Diana nodded and followed them into the house. It seemed even bigger than Diana anticipated. The style was completely different, but it reminded her of the palace she grew up in on Themyscira. Rooms upon rooms varying in use from constantly occupied to rarely entered. The senators lived in the palace with her and her mother, as well as Antiope and Menalippe. Similar to where they were being led, Diana and Hippolyta’s rooms were off in a wing of their own separate from everyone. As a child, Diana hated it. Hated feeling like she was missing out on grand adventures. Now that she was grown, she found herself thankful for the removal from the bustle of activity. Her mother had told her time and again that with the pressure to lead and guide there must always be time taken to care for one’s own needs. Sometimes solitude was the best balm to a troubled and heavy mind. These were the words Diana played over to herself as she unpacked her few dresses and laid out her armor.

Etta found Diana laying diagonally on her bed with her arm thrown over her eyes. Her legs dangled over the edge. Diana’s shoes were flung to different corners of the room and the stockings she had worn were hung over the back of the seat at the vanity. Diana’s legs were tan. Etta looked away and put her hands on her warm cheeks while rolling her eyes at herself. “Diana,” Etta knocked on the doorframe as she spoke, “Supper will be ready soon and the other instructor should be here within the hour.”

Diana groaned and sat up. The buttons at her throat were undone and showed more tanned skin that Etta struggled to drag her eyes away from. “Who is this mysterious third person?” Diana asked as she stretched.

Etta leaned out of the doorway to check that no one would see Diana in such a disarray. “That’s a surprise,” she replied as she checked the other direction.

“Hopefully a pleasant one,” Diana smiled as she buttoned her blouse again.

“I should like to think so. I was surprised enough to be able to convince him,” Etta grinned.

Diana hiked up her skirt to put her stockings back on. Etta squeaked and turned abruptly, “I’ll just,” she hummed a tune and shut the door behind her, “wait out here.”

_Crikey._ Etta stood to the side of the door and swayed back and forth with her hands clasped in front of her. _Get it together, Candy._ Deep in the midst of an internal tongue lashing, Etta did not notice Diana standing next to her. When the taller woman cleared her throat, Etta jumped nearly out of her skin. “You, haha, woo,” Etta pointed at Diana, “Hungry?”

The table in the dining room was large enough to seat a small army. Again, Diana was reminded of home. She shook the memories away with a small sigh. She knew she needed to shake this melancholy. It would not do to be in such a state when the young women arrived in the morning. Etta sat across from her near the head of the table. She spoke about the schedule of events for the next few days. Diana nodded along half-heartedly as she pushed food around on her plate. “Diana?” Etta asked.

“Yes, etiquette classes sound like an excellent place to start. I believe I would benefit from such lessons as well,” Diana replied with a forced smile.

Etta’s brow creased. “Diana, are you all right?” she sat her utensils down.

“I am—,” Diana paused to search the room for words, “I am unsure. My sisters told me stories of grief and loss when I was a child. They were distant and impersonal. I did not understand what they meant. I am—,” Diana shrugged.

Etta nodded. She knew how Diana felt. Or rather she sympathized with how Diana felt. She remembered the tender age of six when she lost her father. That first loss left her with a small hole in her that she had yet to find a way to fill. Diana—Etta hurt for her—had lost so much in barely the space of a year. Etta reached across the table and motioned for Diana to do the same. Diana watched Etta lace their fingers together before looking up at her warm smile. “I won’t lie and tell you that the grief goes away. It will always be a small part of you, but it does get easier. The tears will come less frequently with time and it will be easier to remember the beautiful moments you had with the people you’ve lost without immediately dwelling on the sad bits too.”

Diana swiped at the tear that fell down her cheek with her free hand and squeezed Etta’s with the other. Behind Etta, the door opened. Diana released Etta’s hand and looked at the movement. “Charlie!” she shouted.

Diana was at the door before Charlie could get fully into the space. She wrapped her arms around his waist and swung him in a circle. It had taken Charlie aback the first time Diana did this to him but this was now the third time she had done it, so he simply grinned at her and, with no real malice in his voice, demanded, “Put me down, woman.”

He pulled at the bottom of his jacket when Diana released him, “Really, leave a man some dignity,” he winked, “Etta,” he nodded at her around Diana’s broad shoulders.

Etta motioned for Charlie to join them at the head of the table. He hiked up his kilt as stepped across the chair eliciting an eye roll from Diana and Etta. He removed his beret and hung it over a spindle on the back of the chair before digging into the food on his plate. The clenched feeling in Diana’s chest eased a little when Charlie began regaling them with details of his travels from Glasgow to Yorkshire. “So,” he pushed his plate a little away from himself, “The lassies’ll be here tomorrow then?”

“Yes,” Etta replied, exchanging her plate for a notebook that sat next to her, “We have the morning to get your shooting range set up and whatever you need, Diana, for the combat space,” Etta licked her fingers before turning a page, “There will be a welcome gathering in the library just before lunch in here at eleven. They will have the evening free to get to know one another and us them.”

Diana nodded. 

“In what way get to know?” Charlie asked with waggling eyebrows.

“Not in that way,” Etta scolded.

“Eh,” Charlie waved her off, “Probably a bit too young for my taste anyway. I like a more mature woman,” he winked at Etta.

Etta laughed. The sound grated on Diana for some reason. She sighed, “I think I must be tired. I will see you both in the morning?”

Etta nodded while Charlie saluted her with his glass of whiskey. She left the two with their heads down over Etta’s notebook. Diana’s jaw worked as she made her way to her room trying to understand the annoyance that rose in her.


	4. Chapter 4

Diana rubbed her eyes with her balled fists and stretched on the bed. She glanced at the large windows lining one wall of her room. It was a cool spring morning and Diana shivered. The fire in the grate spit and sparked low. Diana wrapped a blanket around herself. She stoked the fire gently. If she was cold, she wondered how the humans fared. They were much more fragile. Diana stood and gathered the blanket around her. She peeked her head out the door before tiptoeing across the way to Etta’s room. Diana knocked on the door. “Just a minute!” a bedraggled voice shouted from the other side.

Diana clutched the blanket around her shoulders. Being cold was a relatively new phenomenon for Diana. She hated it so far. The fact that this was one of the first times she had ever felt cold had Diana deep in thought. She did not notice when Etta opened the door or asked her if everything was all right. She did not process Etta standing in front of her at all until the woman lightly touched Diana’s forearm. Diana looked up at Etta who just smiled patiently. “I am cold,” Diana said with scrunched eyebrows.

Etta wrapped her robe tighter around her middle and nodded, not understanding. “It is a chilly morning. If you need help getting a warmer fire, I can let Mrs. Hobbes know.”

Diana nodded and turned. Abruptly, she turned back causing Etta to jump, “Are you also cold?”

Etta shrugged, “A bit, I suppose.”

Etta watched Diana slump further into her blanket. Etta chewed on her lower lip. The bobby pins in her hair loosened the curls restrained to her head as she shook herself and the cold radiating off the woman in front of her. “Diana, are you all right?”

Diana inhaled deeply and nodded entirely unconvincingly and continued back to her room. Putting on her armor felt a bit like coating her body in ice. Diana met her two RAF liaisons downstairs in the main drawing room. A fire roared in the hearth there. Diana stood in front of it as she instructed the men on her needs. The metal pieces on her armor grew hot quickly while the leather took more time. By the time she finished instructing the men on how to set up the obstacle course she desired, a thin layer of sweat covered her skin. The men saluted and left her alone in the room. Charlie ran his fingers under his nose from where he leaned in the doorway. “You’re looking a bit worse for wear, lass,” he said.

Diana straightened instinctively. He pushed off the door and squeezed her shoulder, “I know that look, Diana.”

“I am fine, Charlie,” Diana responded with a small smile.

“Aye, lass. I know. But,” he waved the front of his kilt over the fire, warming himself, “If you find out you aren’t so okay, we’re here.”

Diana could not help but laugh at the entirely inappropriate Scotsman warming his nether regions in front of her. He was always careful to keep himself covered while managing to be as inappropriate as possible. The grin on his face elicited an eye roll from Diana, “Thank you, Charlie. I will keep that in mind.”

Charlie ran his hands down his kilt, smoothing it back in place. “Do you want to learn to shoot while I’m teaching the other lassies?”

“No,” Diana shuddered, “I don’t think so Charlie. Thank you though.”

“All right,” he extended his elbow to her, “Would you like to get some breakfast then?”

Diana looped her arm through his in lieu of response and followed him to the dining room where Etta already sat. Diana watched a look cross Etta’s face when she entered on Charlie’s arm. Diana tilted her head and the look was gone. Etta returned to her notebook, pulling a pencil from behind her ear to make a notation.

____________________

The first car filled with ladies arrived at half past ten. Five young women filed out and were subsequently led into the house. Diana watched from the window in her room. The noise of the ladies speaking and giggling with one another filled the house with energy. Diana sighed. She turned from the window when two more cars pulled up the long drive. Etta had not so subtly suggested that Diana not greet the recruits in her armor. Said it was “a bit intimidating, this whole thing,” and gestured at Diana’s body. It made Diana smile, for which she was grateful. Thus, she stood in front of her wardrobe trying to decide what was appropriate to wear to meet the women they were tasked with training.

Diana braided her hair in one long braid. She flipped the tail of her hair over her shoulder and adjusted the high neck of the white ruffled shirt she decided on. She grinned to herself at the fitted brown trousers covering her lower half. Women’s clothing was not suited to her needs. Diana had taken it upon herself to make her own clothing in London. She enjoyed the frills and lace of the blouses and many dresses but, honestly, Diana could not possibly be expected to wear restrictive skirts on a daily basis. It simply was not practical.

Diana found Etta and Charlie already in the library and speaking to a handful of the young women. Etta waved Diana over. Diana crossed the room with her hands in her pockets. Etta and Charlie took in Diana’s appearance. Charlie laughed. Etta gulped. Her pupils dilated which Diana noted with curiosity. Diana extended her hand to the young woman nearest her when no introduction from Etta or Charlie appeared forthcoming. “I am Diana. And you are Jennifer, is that correct?”

The petite brunette spluttered the affirmative and quickly shook Diana’s hand. Diana looked next at the blonde woman who was almost as tall as her, “Elizabeth was it?”

The woman nodded with a broad smile painted on her lips. Etta scowled. Charlie nudged her with his elbow and she begrudgingly smiled. Diana was charming. Of course she was charming. Of course she had memorized everyone’s names and faces. Etta had expected as much from the perfect Amazon. As the room filled, Diana made her way around to the naturally forming groups introducing herself. Etta and Charlie did the same.

Etta watched Diana move seamlessly through the knots of women, speaking in Afrikaans to Confidence and Zulu to Diani then easily transitioning to Priya and Nishi’s individual dialects of Hindu. Every time Etta thought she could not be more impressed with Diana she found new things to admire. Etta’s knees nearly buckled when Diana spouted Welsh to Cordelia. “You’ll get used to it, Candy,” Charlie thumped Etta on the back, prompting Etta to pick her jaw up off the floor, “When she spoke to Chief Napi in Blackfoot I gave up trying to decipher that particular riddle.”

“Right,” Etta nodded absently, “Right,” she cleared her throat, “Ladies, if I could have your attention, please?”

Etta stood in front of the fireplace and motioned for Diana to join her and Charlie. Diana clasped her hands loosely behind her back next to Charlie. “I’m glad you’ve all made it safely. Training will begin bright and early tomorrow. You will begin the day with Diana and combat training. I will take you after lunch for etiquette and subterfuge,” Etta chuckled, “And the day will end with gun training with Charlie. Are there any questions before we move along to lunch?”

The women glanced between themselves and their three instructors. After a few moments of silence, Etta added, “Well then ladies, if you’ll follow Mr. Hobbes, he will lead you to the dining room.”

The women filed out of the room amidst a low hum of excited chatter. Diana watched the young maid, Ivy hang behind in the room. Her face was twisted in a question. Diana made eye contact and smiled at her. “Did you have a question, Ivy?”

Ivy startled at being seen. Calling upon her courage, she straightened her shoulders and marched up to Etta, Charlie, and Diana. The girl’s bright red hair was pulled into a low bun at the nape of her neck. Her face, neck, and arms were speckled with freckles. She looked barely a teenager. She curtsied, “Pardon, but could I sit in on the trainings? Only after all my work is done, of course. I’ll be quiet as a mouse, you won’t even know I’m there.”

“How old are you?” Etta balked.

“I’m nineteen in a week,” Ivy replied.

“Don’t look a day over fourteen to me, lass,” Charlie added with a raised eyebrow.

Ivy held her chin up and looked at Diana. Diana crossed her arms and fought a grin off her face, “You may attend my trainings as long as you obtain permission.”

Etta sighed, “Yes, I will speak to Mrs. Hobbes. If you can be spared you may join us but you have to balance all your duties.”

“Thank you, miss,” Ivy nearly fell over herself in a curtsy before bolting from the room.

“You’re responsible for her if she hurts herself,” Etta wagged a finger at Diana.

Diana simply smiled in return. Etta Candy absolutely did not swoon.


	5. Chapter 5

Diana stood in her armor with her hands on her hips and looked out on the thirty women gathered in front of her. They each wore brown ballooned pants that stopped just below their knees with white stockings covering the lower part of their legs and loose fitting sleeveless blouses. Diana did not restrain the eye roll at the incredibly ridiculous clothing. “Something will have to be done about this,” she sighed.

“Good morning,” Diana said over the quiet hum of idle chatter between the ladies, “Today will begin a rigorous training regiment suited to teach you self-defense.”

Etta watched Diana pace in front of the group. She stood amongst her recruits to participate in the training also. “We will begin with a lap around the property,” Diana said and took off at a jog in the opposite direction.

The women quickly gathered that they were meant to follow. Diana led them to the back of the house and kept jogging straight to the forest that lined the back side of the property. The ladies, with varying degrees of success, followed Diana through the maze she ran around trees and when she jumped over a fallen trunk, they copied. An abrupt turn led them out of the forest and back down towards the side of the estate. Diana smiled to herself and turned around to run backwards when she came to the flat open terrain. The women glanced tiredly at one another. Elizabeth, Jennifer, Priya, and Diani immediately turned and backpedaled in the manner Diana showed them, bringing their knees up high to their chests. Only half the women copied this run. Diana shouted over the huffing of the group, “It is all right to continue forward. We will build up to this. There is no shame in growth!”

Diana watched as fifteen of the women kept time with her jogging backwards. She continued this way until coming to the front side of the house. “Turn to the front!” she shouted again before continuing forward.

Ahead of them was a small obstacle course Diana had the RAF liaisons construct for her. She ran them up and then down a sharp incline then did a forward roll and crawled under a set of crisscrossed ropes. Diana hopped to her feet and stepped through the rungs of two ladders laid side by side on the ground. When she finished, she sprinted the final four hundred feet back to the spot where they started. Diana returned the course where the women were slowly making their way through the obstacles. She returned in time to instruct Diani and Jennifer to sprint to the end and take a breather. Diana coached Priya and Elizabeth through the ladder rungs before moving further back down the line to where several of the women were just coming up to the incline. “Nice work,” she beamed to two women coming down the ramp, “Stay close to the ground under the ropes ahead.”

She looked back over her shoulder to find the women who completed the course coming back toward the obstacles. A small line was forming behind the ropes, Diana shouted, “Keep moving while you wait, do not let your muscles cool.”

When Diana turned back around, Etta was making her way up the ramp, “Back straight, Miss Candy,” Diana instructed.

Etta straightened with a huff. Sweat rolled down her forehead. She was not out of shape, but she certainly was not in Diana level conditioning. “I half expected,” Etta huffed as she jogged in place next to Diana, “You to ease the girls into this,” Etta inhaled sharply, “Dunno what I was thinking.”

Diana laughed, “You are all doing excellent.”

“Right, thanks then,” Etta jogged off.

Her roll was awkward and lopsided, Diana made a note to instruct Etta later. She turned back to the remaining fifteen women. Diana watched Ivy pacing herself in the middle of the pack. Her lips were moving but she could not hear what the girl said. One by one the woman came to the ramp. There was enough of a distance between them and the rest of the pack that Etta had returned to Diana’s side to encourage the last bunch. Diana looked over her shoulder. Jennifer and Diani still stood next to the ladders, Elizabeth and Priya now stood next to the ropes, and Diana and Etta remained beside the ramp. The rest of the women were on the ground at the end of the course. Diana coached the women through until the last was up and over. She and Etta moved to the line waiting for the rope crawl. Diana opened her mouth. Ivy spoke quietly to the other women jogging in place around her, “Keep moving, it’ll be too hard to start again if you stop.”

Diana smiled and turned to Etta excitedly. Etta wore a fond smile for the young girl, herself and nodded without looking at Diana, “You were right. I’ve no shame admitting it.”

As the last woman made her way through the last obstacle, Diana raced ahead to the small congregation lounging on the dewy grass. Each stood as she approached. “You all did very well,” Diana beamed, “There is room to improve for everyone, but I am very proud of each of you. Tomorrow we will assess your hand to hand combat skills.”

Etta, now completely recovered, moved next to Diana, “Mrs. Hobbes has lunch prepared in the dining room. Please be changed and reconvened in the library in two hours.”

Lunch was delicious which Diana repeated multiple times to Mrs. Hobbes who promised to relay that to the cook. Diana changed out of her armor and back into a frilly blouse and a pair of black slacks. Etta and the women had also changed into their WRAF uniforms. The library was configured with long tables sat in two rows to accommodate all the women. Diana quietly took a seat in an armchair at the back of the room, tucked next to the large window overlooking the front lawn.

The first class was spent exclusively on etiquette in British upper class social circles. Diana nearly nodded off twice during the lecture which she silently prayed to Hera that no one noticed. As was in her portion of training, a handful of women showed more aptitude than others. Confidence and Nishi very quickly assimilated the information and successfully navigated a dinner party role play with no corrections. Others, however, struggled mightily. Diana found herself sympathizing with them. There were so many rules one had to remember. It made her recall torturing tutors on Themyscira in her boredom as a child.

When class was finally over, Diana hung back as the women made their way out to the back of the house where Charlie was set to begin his lessons. Diana had not seen the Scotsman all day and when she asked Etta about it, she replied that his course had taken longer to construct. Etta shared that she had to remind him that he was not training sharpshooters, only that it was basic gun knowledge and use. Diana wondered what Charlie would be like as an instructor and so, despite her lack of interest in learning anything about guns, she watched his lesson from the gazebo near his shooting range.

“The first thing you need to know about a gun is that it is not a toy,” his thick accent made him seem dangerously serious, “If you treat this like a toy, I will not let you come back to learn. Period. A gun is a tool to take life.”

Diana watched Charlie walk down the line of women. He stared into the eyes of each one of them. “You should have a healthy fear of the weapon. I will teach you first how it works, how to disassemble it and put it back together, and how to clean it. You will not fire a single shot until I am certain you know how to care for it.”

The women nodded at Charlie. Seeming satisfied at the seriousness on their faces, Charlie picked up a handgun from the small table next to him. Diana turned away from his instructions and leaned back against her chair. The sun was beginning to dip below the tree line. The early sunsets of winter had not yet fully gone and there was a slight chill in the air. Diana wrapped her hands around her biceps for warmth. She was less chilled than she had been the previous morning. She closed her eyes and listened to Charlie speak. “There you are,” Etta called.

Diana smiled with her eyes still closed, “Here I am.”

Etta sat down next to Diana when Diana moved over to make room. Her hands rubbed her arms and Etta shivered. “Are you not cold?”

Diana glanced over at Etta, “Not today.”

Etta nodded and watched the light play across the tops of the trees. “It’s beautiful,” she muttered through chattering teeth.

Diana reached around Etta and pulled the woman closer to her side, “You are freezing.”

Diana’s hands rubbed Etta’s arms trying to generate heat. Etta stiffened and quickly glanced around them. “Diana, you can’t—,” Etta trailed off.

Diana stilled. “Have I broken another human code of conduct? Steve did this for me when he thought I was cold while we were in France,” she removed her arm from around Etta’s shoulder and clasped her hands on her lap, “Is this another situation you will say is different for a man and a woman?”

Etta nodded, words still a bit of a struggle for her. Diana stood up and stared out at Charlie who held a shotgun over his head, showing it to the women. “I am sorry, Etta,” Diana turned and walked back toward the house.

Etta sighed, “Brilliant work, Candy. Truly.”


	6. Chapter 6

Diana walked with her hands clasped behind her back watching the women practice hand to hand combat techniques. Two weeks into training and the wheat—as it were—had begun separating from the chaff. The first round of cuts would be at the end of the week. Ten women would be given leave. Diana knew which three she would recommend. Her eyes trailed around the circles of four women taking turns attacking and defending themselves. They had progressed faster than she expected humans to do with Amazonian training. She held back, obviously, but not so much as she had originally intended. Next week they would move to blunt weapons.

Diana watched Etta stand in the center of the circle. Three tall, lithe women circled her. Etta held her hands in fists just below her line of vision and tracked the women. The tallest lunged behind Etta. Etta stepped to the side and grabbed the arm that whizzed past her head. The woman sailed through the air then landed on her back with a huff just as another women reached for Etta’s waist. The woman lifted Etta a couple inches off the ground. Etta went slack in her arms and her larger size caused the woman to stumble at the sudden weight. Diana wished Artemis could be here to take time with Etta. She could turn her into a centurion in no time. The third woman grabbed at Etta’s ankles just before Etta slid to the ground. The two women had Etta pinned. Diana stepped forward, “Hold.”

All four women paused their movements and waited on Diana’s instruction. “You are pinned by two opponents with leverage, Etta, how do you intend to break free?”

Etta closed her eyes and paid attention to the points where she was restrained. One woman pressed hard on her shoulders and the other had a loose grip on her ankles. Etta bit her cheek and nodded, “I think I’ve a clue.”

Diana smiled and slapped her knees before returning to standing, “Then proceed.”

Etta took a breath. Her left leg flew out of the grip of the one holding her ankles. She kicked down on the woman’s elbows with her free foot causing her other leg to break free. Both feet connected with the woman’s chest and she fell backwards with a thump. Etta grimaced and fought the apology welling in her throat. She used the smallness of her frame to throw her legs over her head and hook them beneath the armpits of the woman holding down her shoulders. A heave sent the woman flying over her body. The woman landed on the ground next to the other who rolled away just in time. Etta pushed back with her arms and clambered quickly to her feet. Her chest rose and fell swiftly as she tried to catch her breath.

Clapping arose around Etta. Her face burned as red as her hair as she looked to see all thirty women staring at her and whooping at her success. Diana beamed. To say that she looked like a goddess haloed in soft light from the sun would be the understatement of the century. Etta smiled down at the ground and said a silent prayer of thanks that the blush in her cheeks and throat could be attributed to physical exertion. Diana’s hand rested lightly on Etta’s shoulder, “I wish you could meet Artemis. She could train you far better than I.”

Etta’s eyebrows scrunched, “There’s Amazons shaped like me?”

“Of course,” Diana tilted her head in confusion, “Warriors must come in all sizes and perform many functions. Each has her own beauty of movement and form.”

Etta opened her mouth once then closed it, deciding instead to simply nod. Diana squeezed Etta’s shoulder and spoke to the group, “Good training today. Tomorrow we will prepare for Friday’s test.”

The women dispersed leaving Etta and Diana standing side by side. “Honestly,” Etta began, “They are doing far better than I expected.”

Diana chuckled, “I agree. I did not expect humans to be able to perform so well.”

“Full of surprises,” Etta winked, “Diana?”

Diana looked down at Etta’s twinkling gray eyes. She did not fight the smile that formed in response to the glee she saw there. Etta straightened to her full height and threw as much command in her voice as possible, “If you are attending class today, please try not to fall asleep. Your snoring sets a terrible example.”

Diana’s mouth dropped open. “I do not snore.”

Etta nodded and mouthed the word, “Okay.”

She squeezed Diana’s hand before heading into the estate. Diana wondered at Etta’s change in demeanor. Since their conversation, Diana grimaced, or rather her accusation at Etta, the woman had become more relaxed in casual touches. There was still a minute tightening of muscles when Diana unexpectedly touched Etta but there was a change. Diana had made changes to her behavior as well. She reached out about half as often as she wanted to and found that Etta had taken up the slack. Diana made her way to the dining room. She was met with a cacophony so loud she nearly backed immediately out of the room. There appeared to be an argument between Charlie and Etta and all thirty women. “Diana,” Elizabeth waved over the crowd.

Diana clasped her hands behind her back and walked to stand next to Charlie. Elizabeth’s eyes were pleading, “Diana, please tell them we need a break. We are going mad training all day and night. Surely we deserve a night of rest before our tests and some of us will be going home?”

Diana sighed and looked across at her colleagues. Etta shrugged, and Charlie took a swig from a flask. “I suppose if my colleagues agree to it then I have no complaints.”

Charlie smiled and raised his flask, “To the pub!”

Etta sighed over the din, “I will have Mr. Hobbes arrange transportation. When I say it’s time to leave though, I want no complaints. Understood?”

Five women lurched forward at once to wrap Etta in a tight hug. She shooed them off her and held up a hand, “Do not forget that you are representatives of His Majesty’s Royal Air Force. Please behave appropriately.”

A chorus of “Yes, sir,” rang out through the dining room and the women dispersed to quickly eat lunch and hurry along their training.

“This is a terrible idea,” Etta grumbled.

“The lassies need a break if we want them to focus for their tests. They’ve been at it nonstop for two weeks. Hell, I need a break, Candy,” Charlie nudged Etta’s shoulder with his elbow.

“I’ve acquiesced already, Charlie,” Etta waved.

The rest of the day went along in a flurry of activity. Excitement tinged everyone’s demeanors. When Charlie wrapped his lessons for the evening, a stampede broke out amongst the women to change and get ready for their night out. Even Diana found herself anxious for the reprieve from her duties. She adjusted the glasses on her nose before smoothing her hand across her hair pulled back in a tight, low bun at the nape of her neck. She wore a tight black pencil skirt and white blouse. She buttoned the high heeled boots up her calves. Diana cast a final glance in the mirror before grabbing her handbag from the vanity.

Outside, Etta opened the door just as Diana closed hers. Diana smiled as she took in Etta’s dress. It was a soft blue that made the stormy gray of her eyes shine. Etta’s hair was twisted back and pinned. Her skin seemed to glow. Etta cleared her throat, drawing Diana’s attention back, “You look lovely, Miss Prince.”

“As do you, Miss Candy,” Diana grinned, “Shall we?”

Etta laughed at Diana’s gentlemanly bow. “You are taking absolutely the wrong thing from our lessons, Diana. Perhaps if you stayed awake…”

Diana clutched her chest in mock outrage, “I resent the implication that I do not pay perfect attention in your lessons.”

“Mmhmm,” Etta grinned to herself as they made their way down the stairs toward the excited murmurings of the women already waiting in the foyer. “Look at our children, they are going to get into trouble tonight, I just feel it.”

Diana leaned close to Etta and whispered, “I would worry more about Charlie, were I you.”

Etta could feel the smile on Diana’s lips like a ghost near her ear. She swallowed thickly and fought the surge of arousal in her belly. She repeated under her breath what had become her mantra in the last two weeks as Diana joined Charlie at the base of the staircase, “Diana is not flirting with you.”

Diana looked back over her shoulder at Etta and smiled. Etta went weak and grasped the railing, “Diana is not flirting with you, Candy.”


	7. Chapter 7

The pub was a small cottage that sat slightly off the road and smelled faintly of manure. The men there were already more than halfway to drunk and for the twentieth time, Etta told herself that this was not a horrible mistake. She unconsciously ran her fingers over the lace lining the collar of her dress. The ten men in the room and the bartender watched as Charlie held the door open for more women, who were not their family, than the men had likely seen gathered in one place. “May we?” Jennifer motioned to the two largest tables in the room. 

The bartender nodded with wide eyes as three women pushed the tables together and the rest lifted the high back wooden chairs to accommodate them all. “Round uh drinks for the ladies,” Charlie thumped the bar drawing the bartender’s attention.

The man nodded after Charlie lifted his hand revealing two pound notes. Soon the room was abuzz with chatter from the women. It took the normal patrons a little longer to return to their idle prattle about God only knew what, Etta thought. She had grown to hate the country in these two weeks with more passion than she thought possible. The constant silence drove her nearly to tears with naught but her own ridiculous thoughts to keep her company. Charlie stood next to Etta, who nursed her ale standing by the bar. “What’s got a bee in your bonnet?” he asked.

Etta shook her head, “Nothing, just thinking I suppose. That’s all there seems to be to do in the blasted country. You know, I never truly understood the phrase mind-numbing until recently,” Etta chuckled to herself, “I think I actually feel my brain atrophying.”

“Sounds like you could do with some stimulation, Miss Candy,” Charlie grinned.

Etta’s cheeks flushed as she leveled a glare at him over her pint glass. He nodded behind her and Etta swung around. Three very drunk local men had ambled up behind her. “For the love of chocolate,” she muttered to herself which elicited a laugh from Charlie.

An older gentleman, probably in his early fifties judging by the gray in his thinned hair and equally thin frame slipped the hat off his head and nodded shyly at Etta. The apples of his cheeks were tinted pink from the ale he held in one hand. “The boys and I were wondering if it’s true.”

Etta smiled indulgently if not still slightly reserved, “What’s that, gentlemen?”

The two younger men behind him, perhaps his sons, prodded the older man. He cleared his throat, “Well you see, me sons ‘n I’ve been chatting. We heard the lass they call the wonder woman is here in Yorkshire of all places.”

Etta turned back to Charlie and mouthed, “The wonder woman,” then turned back with a wide smile on her face.

“We heard the stories ‘bout all she did in the war and we just,” he took a breath and sat his nearly empty pint on the counter next to Etta, “We wanted to thank you for your service, miss.”

Etta’s jaw dropped. Behind her, Charlie spluttered into his beer. Etta stuttered uselessly, and Charlie put a hand on her shoulder, wiping foam out of his beard. “No need to be shy, lassie, regale these fine gentlemen with your many exploits. If you don’t want to, I’d be happy to fill in the tales,” he leaned around Etta’s body and winked at the men, “I was there with her. Did you hear too about the Scotsman sharpshooter?”

The men looked at one another before shaking their heads and turning back expectantly to Etta. “Well,” Etta giggled nervously and clasped a hand over her mouth to wipe the smile away, “Truly, it was what anyone would do for King and country.”

At the table on the other side of the room, Diana watched the exchange. She could only just make out the conversation over the talking around her. She watched Etta straighten to her full height and clasp her hands behind her back. She recognized the posture as her own. She smiled into her beer before returning her attention to Etta and Charlie. Charlie motioned broadly with his hands as Etta stood stoic. He recounted Diana collapsing the bell tower like a human cannon ball. Etta fiddled with the hem of her jacket which she still wore as she listened to Charlie’s overly dramatic retelling. Etta otherwise stood totally still. When Diana looked up at Charlie with a raised eyebrow at a particularly embellished piece about the gratitude of French women, he winked at her. She rolled her eyes and watched Etta turn and silence Charlie with a look so stern she nearly felt sympathy for him. Diana quickly looked away when Etta turned toward her. She glanced up in time to her see extend her hand to the men who eagerly shook it then laid a kiss there. Etta’s cheeks flushed a pleasant pink.

“Gentlemen, if I may ask, what on earth made you think that I was ‘the wonder woman’?” Etta asked trying for nonchalant.

The father, as Etta had parsed from conversation, replied, “No offense but none of these other women look like they could lift a bale of hay let alone take down the entire German army by herself. You’ve a look of formidability to you.”

“You mean I’m stout,” Etta folded her arms over her chest.

Diana quietly slid out of her chair. The man’s youngest looking son stepped forward, “What he means is you remind him of our mother. She was just as beautiful as you and a mountain that could not be moved if she willed it.”

Charlie grinned behind Etta and nodded and winked at the boy, “Nice save, lad.”

Etta’s face clouded, “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you, miss,” the boy answered, “It’s been only a month.”

Etta reached out and squeezed the boy’s shoulder, “It gets easier with time. Not sure the hurt ever goes away but it does ease.”

The father wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. Etta smiled at them, “Let us buy you a round in honor of your wife.”

“Thank you, miss,” the man replied.

Etta waved the bartender over, “Three Burton’s for the boys.”

The trio made their way back to their corner of the pub once they had their beers and said a final goodbye to Etta. Etta drained the last of her drink then sat the glass gently down on the bar, “Does that happen to her a lot?”

Charlie thumbed over his shoulder, “You should ask her.”

Etta spluttered, “Oh balls.”

Diana patted Charlie’s shoulder as she passed him to lean on the bar close to Etta. “You make a good me. Would you like the job?”

Etta laughed. It was loud and free of the nervousness that often tinged her interactions. Its buoyancy drew a smile to Diana’s face. “Sorry to say that I will pass on that particular honor,” Etta grinned.

“Damn,” Diana smirked, “It would be nice to share the load.”

Etta sobered, “I can’t imagine the weight you must carry. The war took a lot from all of us but,” Etta stopped herself as she watched the veil of sorrow fall across Diana’s features, “Come on,” she looped her arm through Diana’s and led them to a table in the corner by a window that looked out onto an open field.

Etta took a seat next to Diana and held her hand in both of her own. “Have you spoken at all about everything that happened?” Etta asked.

Diana shook her head and watched the wind blow through the leaves of a tree across the way. Silence fell between them; Etta waited and gave Diana space to speak or not speak about whatever she wanted, Diana weighed her thoughts not sure which to give voice. “I am not sure I can speak yet about these things. When I first met Charlie, his mind tormented him in his sleep, forcing him to relive his traumas. I did not understand why he did not wish to speak about it.”

Etta nodded and twined her fingers together with Diana’s. Diana watched their two hands fit snuggly together. The laughter that pealed from Diana caught Etta by surprise and she tried to free her hand. Diana squeezed her fingers around Etta’s and held up their hands near Etta’s face with a nod, “Why is this form of touch acceptable and others are not, Miss Candy?”

Etta flushed bright red from her forehead all the way down and disappearing into the collar of her dress. “I—pfft, ha. Well,” Etta grimaced at herself, “Context.”

“Context? I do not understand at all, Etta. Interacting with women is more complicated than interacting with men. I was led to believe that such was not the case in human society.”

Etta rolled her eyes to the ceiling and shook her head, “God help me.”

Diana’s eyes traced along Etta’s elongated neck. She gave Etta’s hand another light squeeze and reluctantly turned her attention to the women across the pub. She watched two move away from the group. One of them had a blue flower in her hand behind her back. “Look,” Diana nudged Etta’s shoulder.

Etta looked down at Diana’s mirth-filled deep brown eyes and swallowed down the sudden pounding of her heart. She willed her attention away from the Amazon pressed precariously to her side. She focused on what unfolded before her. Panic flooded Etta. She looked around the pub to make sure no one noticed what the two women were doing. Diana leaned impossibly closer. She spoke first in Greek which left Etta lightheaded and reeling. When she turned the words to English, Etta froze. “If you forget me, think of our gifts to Aphrodite and all the loveliness that we shared, all the violet tiaras, braided rosebuds, dill and crocus twined around your young neck, myrrh poured on your head and on soft mats girls with all that they most wished for beside them.”

The breath Etta held came out in a rush. She turned to find herself inches away from Diana’s face. A face that wore a smile. Etta watched her lips begin to form words. “One of my sisters wrote those words. On Themyscira, giving that flower is a signal of sexual interest. I have not seen that here amongst humans.”

“Sappho is an Amazon,” Etta replied, still staring down at Diana’s lips, “Makes perfect sense actually.”

Diana’s eyebrows crinkled, and she leaned back unexpectedly, the rush of cold air between them drew Etta back to herself. “You know of Sappho? How is it that you know of Sappho?” Diana asked.

Etta spluttered and turned her attention back to the young women. Both now speaking with their foreheads together and broad smiles on their faces. “I really need to go have a conversation with them. Can we table this for now?”

“Shall I offer them some tips? Sappho wrote half of the twelve volumes on pleasure.”

“Twelve?” Etta stumbled and put her hand on the back of her chair to steady herself over her now shaking knees.

Diana tilted her head at Etta, “Are you all right?”

Etta cleared her throat and straightened her jacket, “I, yes. Well, no. But also, yes. I really need to,” she thumbed over her shoulder and pulled a face, “Have a chat.”

“When you are finished, may we also have a chat?” Diana sighed in resignation.

Etta’s head bobbed in an odd circular motion. She turned with a laugh that was all nerves and scurried away. Charlie raised an eyebrow from his spot at the bar and turned to Diana, “You broke Candy,” she stage whispered.

“I believe you are correct,” Diana frowned.


	8. Chapter 8

Etta stopped and shook herself. The movement traveled from her head down to her outstretched fists at her sides. She resumed her march toward the two young women. She stopped abruptly and turned back to the larger group at the two tables. The chair she pulled up screeched across the floor. She plopped down heavily. _Saying something now will just draw more attention._ Etta slyly glanced over her shoulder at them. They sat a respectful distance from one another. Etta chewed on her bottom lip. _It can wait ‘til the morning._ Etta looked back at Diana who stood chatting with Charlie at the bar. Her hand rested on his shoulder as she laughed at something one of them said. Etta rolled her eyes at herself. _That can wait too._

She turned her attention to the topic of conversation around her. Several different discussions happened at once. She happily let her mind drift between the dialogs. The group nearest her spoke about their upcoming tests, the group next to them speculated about the latest fashion trends, and further on down the table she heard talk about boyfriends left behind in London. It did not take long before Etta’s eyes wandered back to Diana and Charlie. _Sappho is an Amazon._ Etta’s cheeks pinked again. She had had questions about Themyscira before but now, Etta could barely wrangle one thought before it flitted to the next. _Diana often behaves peculiarly but that doesn’t mean—it could mean, but not necessarily—an island full of..._ The smile that slid across Etta’s face was dreamy. She jolted when a hand touched her shoulder. “He must be a real looker for that kind of expression,” Jennifer winked at the women nearest Etta.

Etta’s mouth opened and closed. They laughed good-naturedly. Etta smiled and swatted her hand at them. She felt eyes still on her and glanced back at the bar. Diana wore a soft smile. Etta coughed to cover her grin and dipped her head. The ladies at the table laughed harder thinking they had caught her out. “Stop it, or I’ll flunk you all,” Etta laughed.

“Yes, sir,” Jennifer saluted before turning back to her previous conversation.

All in all, the evening went without much of a hitch. Etta admitted to herself that her fears had been largely misplaced, for which she said a silent thanks to whatever gods might listen. At 8pm on the button, the estate’s car pulled up in front of the pub. The first group of ladies and Etta piled into the car. Diana whistled. Etta leaned out the window next to the driver. “We are all going to walk back,” she explained.

Etta nodded and again found herself thanking the gods that the two young women she needed to speak with were in the car with her. She gave Diana a thumbs up and heard Charlie shout as the car pulled away, “All right, lassies, lead the way!”

When the car pulled up to the estate, Etta hopped out quickly and made her way inside. She waited by the door as the women filed in and said her goodnights as they passed. “Anna, Gwen, a moment?” Etta whispered to the pair as they entered.

Etta smiled in a vain attempt to put them at ease, “Why don’t you wait in the library?”

Etta watched the rest of the women come in and head upstairs to their rooms. She waited until she was certain none still lingered outside before joining Anna and Gwen. Ivy smiled at Etta as she passed. Etta waved, “I’m sorry you weren’t able to join us tonight. Next time we will plan it so that an outing doesn’t conflict with your duties.”

Ivy’s face lit, “Yes, miss. Thank you, I’d like that.”

Etta looked back at the closed library doors. “Can you keep an eye out and make sure no one comes barreling into the library for a bit?”

“Of course, miss,” Ivy nodded and clasped her hands behind her back in a pose like Diana’s.

Etta grinned and entered the library. Before her, Anna and Gwen stood five feet apart looking like children with their hands caught in the cookie jar. Etta massaged a muscle in her jaw that twitched at the sight. “Calm down and sit down. You aren’t in trouble.”

Both women visibly relaxed and sat down at one of the tables they used for their class. Etta pulled up a chair on the opposite side to face them. Etta pointed to the violet behind Gwen’s ear, “We need to talk about that.”

Anna swallowed while Gwen just laughed, “What? This? I just found it on the ground and thought it was pretty.”

Etta raised her eyebrow and glared at Gwen, “You don’t have to lie. I told you, you aren’t in trouble. But we do need to talk about subtlety. Anna, giving a woman a violet in a pub in the middle of the English countryside is not the best idea you’ve ever had.”

Anna’s throat reddened. Gwen’s jaw dropped, “You?”

“My business is none of yours,” Etta bristled.

She sighed at the looks of shame that crossed the young faces staring across from her. She cleared her throat, “I am like you, yes. That’s not the point though. You must be more careful. Particularly since I don’t believe either of you are in jeopardy of failing out here. It’s illegal for us to be—,” Etta’s hands circled the air around her head searching for the right words.

“Honest?” Gwen grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Etta shrugged, “Yes. This,” she pointed at the flower now resting on the table between them, “Especially, is dangerous because it could be used against you. If you choose to continue here with this training, you must hide your,” Etta again gestured to find the right word, “Tendencies better.”

Anna and Gwen glanced at one another. Gwen reached for Anna’s hand on the table and gave it a squeeze. “And if we were to not continue?” Anna asked.

Anna looked up at Etta with a look that was near heartbreaking. Etta leaned back in her chair and put her hands under her thighs to keep from further idle gesturing. Anna was pale and built somewhere between herself and Diana in size. Her straight blonde hair hung loose over her shoulders. Gwen was tan and thin. Her curly black hair poked out from the bobby pins holding it back. Both looked at Etta like a hungry person desperate for some morsel of food. Etta closed her eyes, “Did you know, most women in the WRAF are like us?”

Anna and Gwen glanced at one another, Etta leaned forward and opened her eyes, “If they booted you, they would have to boot more than half of us. I can look at your files and see about reassigning you elsewhere. If,” Etta glanced between the two of them, “That is what you want.”

Gwen let go of Anna’s hand and clasped hers together on her lap, “Can we talk about it and let you know?”

Etta nodded, “Of course. And you both don’t have to want the same thing, you know.”

Gwen cleared her throat and Anna looked guiltily at the ceiling. “Let me know what you decide,” Etta continued as she pushed up from the table, “Before Saturday’s cuts.”

“Yes, sir,” they replied in unison.

“Now get on to bed,” Etta shooed them from the room.

Etta carried her chair back to the table from where she took it. She leaned over the back of it after she pushed it back under the table. Between Diana’s training and the stress of the upcoming decisions, every muscle in Etta’s back and shoulders ached. She listened as the ruckus of those who walked drew closer to the estate. She listened as the door opened and Ivy bid them welcome back. It brought a smile to her face to hear the ladies all comment how they wished Ivy had been able to join. Saying goodbye to the first ten of them would not be easy. They were good women. Etta rolled her neck which cracked in protest.

“Anna, Gwen!” Diana shouted.

Etta nearly tripped over herself in her rush to the door. “I wish to speak to you!” Diana shouted with more mirth than Etta had heard from the woman since, well, ever.

Anna and Gwen both glanced in the direction of the library door and took in Etta’s wild eyes and violent head shaking. Diana turned and winked at Etta as she strode confidently to the women. “Oh shi—,” Etta started.

Diana threaded her arms through Anna’s and Gwen’s, leading them off toward the dining room. Etta nodded goodnights as the women passed her and insisted on speaking with her. Etta could just make out the top of Diana’s head as the dining room doors closed. “Yes, yes, goodnight, ladies. Bright and early and all that. Excuse me!” Etta sang as she wove her way through the small congregation in the foyer, “Get to bed now!” she shouted over her shoulder.

“—I only regret that I did not bring the volumes with me,” Diana finished.

Anna and Gwen stood with their jaws nearly on the floor. Etta shut the door quickly behind her after checking no one was near. “Diana!” Etta stage whispered harshly.

“Etta,” Diana smiled.

The look turned Etta’s legs immediately to jelly. Gwen’s face shifted into a smile, “And are all the Amazons like us?” she pointed at herself and Anna.

“Of course,” Diana turned with scrunched eyebrows, “Why would you believe that we would not be?”

Anna stifled a laugh, “Well I think you would find that most men would assume Themyscira to be an island full of virgins.”

Diana gaped. She turned back to Etta the question clear on her lips. Etta shrugged. “Are men truly so arrogant?” Diana asked.

Again, Etta shrugged. Anna laughed freely, and Gwen nodded, “Oh yes. The sun rises and sets around their—.”

“Doo do-do!” Etta interrupted with an aggressive head shake.

Diana contemplated the information, “It is no wonder Steve looked so confused when I said men were irrelevant for purposes of pleasure,” she paused, “And so dejected when I did not react to his genitalia.”

Etta spluttered. Anna hid her face behind Gwen’s shoulder. Gwen choked and began coughing. “Thank Hera, I did not attempt to explain how some of my sisters have the same reproductive organs as him. His head might have exploded. Humans are so binary minded and small,” Diana mused mostly to herself.

“On that note,” Etta interrupted, “I think it is time for Anna and Gwen to go to bed. They need to be well rested for what will likely be a very difficult day of training tomorrow,” Etta inclined her head toward the door with purpose.

Anna straightened and tried to compose herself but failed miserably. Gwen managed to choke out a good night. With the dining room door closed behind them, Etta listened to their laughter as they retreated to their rooms. She shook her head and looked at the back of the Amazon lost deep in thought in front of her. Etta blew air through her lips. “I suppose we better have a chat now rather than later.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Illegal?” Diana paced the dining room.

Etta watched Diana move from one end of the space to the other in long, sure strides. She stopped abruptly in front of Etta, “Illegal!” she shouted.

Etta shrugged. Diana resumed pacing. A sardonic laugh jolted Etta. She followed the sound to where Diana now stood in front of a large fireplace. “I should like to see one of your leaders tell my aunt Antiope that she and her lover are illegal,” Diana snorted.

A cloud fell over her features as she remembered her last moments with her aunt. Etta watched the muscles in Diana’s jaw flex and pull. Steve had told Etta after he returned that several Amazons were killed by German soldiers. Diana leaned her head against the mantel. Through the frame of her arms, she watched the low embers of the fire spit and spark. Diana turned her face on her arms toward Etta, “Is the intimacy that Steve and I shared also illegal? He spoke often of marriage and implied that what we did was only to be done between husband and wife.”

Etta looked down at her clasped hands. “Not illegal, no, but you would be likely to experience shaming from many people if they knew.”

“I? And not Steve?” Diana wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Yes,” Etta replied, “Men are expected to have sex and women are expected to wait until the marriage bed.”

Outrage, then confusion crossed Diana’s features. “With whom are the men to have sex if not the women who are to wait? Is it legal for them to have sex with one another?”

“No, that’s illegal too.”

Diana raised her arms dramatically over her head, “Did Ares corrupt humans so thoroughly as to destroy all your brain cells?” she slapped her thighs, “Let me understand: women may not have sex with other women and men may not have sex with other men. Women are expected to not have sex until they are wed but men are expected to have sex whenever they want it?”

Etta tossed her head around considering the information, “That’s about the long and the short of it.”

“There must be a lot of self-pleasuring that happens amongst humans then. These rules are imbecilic.”

Etta cringed. Diana rolled her eyes and continued, “Of course it is likely shameful to touch oneself in that way also?”

Etta pointed at her nose, “Quite right.”

Diana collapsed onto a chair near where Etta sat at the long table. She reached back and began pulling bobby pins out of her hair. Etta watched her long, delicate fingers carefully slip the small pieces of metal out of her hair. Diana cupped her hair as the last bobby pin came free and guided it over her shoulder. “Tell me, Etta, how do you know of Sappho?”

Etta looked away from the silky looking hair laying perfectly on Diana’s shoulder. She chewed the inside of her cheek and watched Diana’s eyebrows raise. “She’s something of an enigma to scholars. Only scraps of her poetry have been recovered from Lesbos and Sicily. And her death is,” Etta tilted her head, “Well, dramatic to say the least.”

Those perfectly sculpted eyebrows pinched together over Diana’s warm, dark eyes. Etta swallowed. “Her death?” Diana gathered the bobby pins that laid on the table into a pile, “She is clearly very much still alive.”

“She jumped from a cliff into the ocean never to be seen again. Humans classify that as not only a death, but likely a suicide.”

Diana covered her mouth then bit down on her lips to keep the smile at bay. Etta waited to be let in on the joke. “Sappho is so theatrical. The story, as she tells it, is that a mob was coming to demand that she stop having sex with the Egyptian pharaoh and his consort, fearing a war would ignite between Greece and Egypt. Sappho decided that her best course of action would be to throw herself from the Leucadian cliffs to avoid the confrontation. My mother, the queen, demanded that she return to her home and destroy all traces of her life amongst the humans.”

Etta mouthed, “Wow,” and blinked slowly without speaking.

“My mother would be furious to know she did not destroy all traces as she claimed. I am uncertain how Sappho was even able to seduce a pharaoh and his consort. She has all the grace of a newborn deer when it comes to speaking with Amazons she finds sexually attractive and she has lived amongst them her whole life. Though, if the texts on pleasure are any indication, I suppose what she lacks in wooing she makes up for in skill.”

Etta’s heart pounded so loud she heard it thumping in her ears and felt the blood in the veins of her temples. Etta rubbed her temples lightly and Diana finally looked at her. “I have broken you again, it seems.”

“I—that is—but no—quite fine,” Etta broke into laughter and quickly clasped her hands over her mouth.

Diana turned in her chair to fully face Etta who involuntarily squirmed under the scrutiny. Diana rested her cheek against her palm. Etta looked down at her lap. She felt as if every nerve ending in her body fired at once. Diana leaned down to regain eye contact. Etta reluctantly glanced at Diana’s searching expression through her eyelashes. “Despite what your government says,” Diana reached for one of Etta’s hands, “There is no shame in desiring another woman.”

Etta chuckled, “Who said anything? I certainly didn’t—,” Etta silently cursed herself.

Diana nodded and withdrew her hand, “Whether you are like Sappho and desire any gender, or aunt Antiope and desire only women, or my mother and desire none, it does not change the fact that you are the best and bravest human woman I have ever met. I would fight the government and Ares again if it were necessary to keep you from harm.”

Etta’s heartbeat fell into her belly, igniting her with warmth. She watched Diana put the bobby pins in her hand. _Say something, Candy._ Diana walked to the door and put her hand on the doorknob. _Open your mouth and speak, Candy!_ Diana turned and smiled at Etta, “Good night, Etta Candy.”

The door clicked closed behind Diana. Etta whispered to the empty space, “Good night, Diana.”

Etta’s head connected with the dining table with a loud thud. She rubbed her forehead where it made contact. Etta heaved herself from her chair with a loud sigh and made her way to her room. Diana’s door was closed when she passed it. Etta stared at the barrier for several long seconds. A twinge in Etta’s shoulder forced her to finally move. She closed her door softly behind her. She quietly gathered her sleeping gown, a long blue cotton robe, and a fresh folded towel that sat on the bench at the end of her bed. Hers was the master suite of the house and as such had a private bathroom. Etta turned the knob for the tub’s faucet. She ran her fingers through the water as it warmed. “Ah to be rich and afford such luxuries,” she mused as she plugged the drain.

Soon the clawfoot tub held enough steaming water for Etta to slip into and be mostly covered. “Ah to be rich and afford a tub deep enough to cover all my bits,” she sighed.

The heat swirled around her and hung in the air like fog. She patted her hair lightly to make sure no stray tendrils skimmed the water as she sank lower. Her eyes closed as her muscles unclenched. She sank deeper into relaxation with each passing moment. Hands on her back kneaded her muscles. She groaned at the soft but strong touch and leaned her neck down to provide those hands more room to work her body ever more relaxed. Etta tilted her head to offer gratitude and caught sight of warm, brown eyes smiling back at her. “Don’t ever stop, Diana,” Etta murmured.

Diana smiled and continued kneading Etta’s skin. Etta felt heat radiating from Diana’s body as she moved closer to the tub and dropped kisses along Etta’s shoulders where her hands had just been. Heat pooled in Etta’s belly. Etta slid down into the water. The water splashed as she bolted upright and coughed. Her hands grasped instinctively at the sides of the tub. Etta blinked and caught her breath, “Suffering Sappho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I *think* I kept this G rated. If it feels like it ought to be popped up to a T rating, please let me know in the comments.


	10. Chapter 10

To say that Etta Candy behaved peculiarly after the conversation in the dining room would be the largest understatement in ancient and perhaps modern history. Diana would know about the former. She had been educated by the finest tutors Themyscira had to offer. While she preferred escaping her lessons to listening to lectures, Diana retained more than she forgot. 

Any time Diana entered a room, Etta would find an excuse to disappear. The first round of cuts came and went without the two of them sharing more than a passing nod. The second round of cuts moved similarly. Even their students had taken notice of Etta’s change in demeanor of late.

The soft clicks of the short sticks the women wielded drew Diana out of her thoughts. Their final ten women practiced disarming one another in pairs. Etta was absent today. Again. Diana bit back annoyance. “Confidence, straighten your back,” Diana barked.

Confidence straightened and immediately took a kick to the knee which knocked her down. Diana grimaced, “Apologies. Reset with proper posture this time please, Confidence.”

Diana knew that the women were as ready as she could make them. They were more prepared for various kinds of battle than possibly any other group of humans. According to Charlie, Nishi and Elizabeth had the qualities that would make them expert marksmen given further instruction. Ivy could seamlessly infiltrate any social scenario that Etta had been able to concoct for them. She had a way about her that was disarming. She was much like a rose which deceived people with its beauty then pricked their fingers if they dared touch. Ivy was cunning. 

“Enough!” Diana shouted, “That’s enough for today,” she held up her hands and waited for all eyes to turn toward her, “You have been amazing, ladies. I am so proud to have been able to teach you. Your final exams will be in two days. Take tomorrow morning to yourselves. You are prepared and if you trust what you have learned you will not fail my portion of the testing.”

“Yes, sir,” the group responded as one.

Diana smiled out at them. She felt pride well up in her chest. These women took to their training far faster than the military had expected. Only two months and Diana felt confident that, short of an all-out war, these women could protect themselves from whatever assail they might experience. Etta was not as confident which she spoke of at length to Charlie while Diana was in their presence.

Diana followed the women into the estate. They trudged up the stairs toward their rooms to freshen up for lunch. Diana looked over to her left and into the library. Etta busied herself over a stack of papers. She looked exhausted. There were dark circles under her eyes and her uniform did not hug her curves the way it had when they first arrived. Diana took a breath and walked over to the doorway. She knocked on the frame, eliciting a jump from Etta. “Oh,” Etta smiled weakly, “It’s you. Is it lunchtime already?”

Diana shook her head, “Not quite. I ended class a little early today,” Diana ventured further into the room.

It was the most they had spoken directly to one another in weeks. She stopped at the edge of one of the long tables. “We missed you in training again.”

Etta peered over the rims of her spectacles. “I make an odd number,” she shrugged, “Besides, I’ve been trying to make assignments that hopefully won’t result in my girls getting killed.”

Pieces slowly fell into place. The abrupt silence, the absenteeism, the abnormally poor attitude: Etta was scared. Diana cursed herself for not realizing sooner how badly her friend must be hurting. “Can I help?” Diana offered in lieu of apology.

Etta sank into the overstuffed armchair she stood next to. She pinched the bridge of her nose then removed her glasses. Her hands shook as she clasped them together over the file folders spread out in front of her, “I honestly don’t know.”

Diana calmly glided toward Etta. She pushed the chair away from the desk to make room and wrapped Etta in a tight hug. Etta stiffened at first but quickly melted in the strong arms that encircled her. Etta inhaled Diana’s hair which smelled of lilacs. Diana adjusted her head so that her chin rested in the crook of Etta’s neck. Her body was bent at odd angles to support their position. Diana released Etta far too soon and knelt in front of her. She held Etta’s hands in her own. Etta marveled at how well they fit together.

Diana looked up into Etta’s storm cloud gray eyes. She wiped a tear from Etta’s cheek. “I know that you will make the best decisions possible. You would not put them at risk for more harm than in which you would place yourself. You are a good and honorable woman, Etta Candy. I am privileged to call you my friend.”

Diana watched Etta’s pupils grow and shrink as she studied Diana’s face. Diana felt herself warm in ways she had not felt in a while. She cleared her throat to break the haze that had fallen over them. “You should eat lunch. Will you join me?” Diana asked.

Etta nodded, not fully trusting her voice. Diana rose from her knees and offered Etta her hand. Etta took it and did not protest when Diana wrapped that hand around her bicep. Diana reveled in the softness of Etta’s fingers resting against her skin. It brought a smile to her lips. Far too quickly their bubble was burst. Etta pulled her arm away at the first sounds of laughter from the dining room. Diana only just managed to keep the frown off her face. Diana held the door open for Etta. “There’s the boss lady and the wonder woman!” Charlie shouted from across the room.

Ivy sat next to Charlie and grinned. In the last several weeks, he had become a bit of a father figure to her. Etta had made arrangements with Mrs. Hobbes for Ivy to be replaced and the girl had blossomed in a very short period. Diana rolled her eyes good naturedly and took a bite of an apple she pulled from a plate of fruit at the edge of the serving table. Etta plopped into a chair. “Heavy is the head that wears the crown,” Charlie continued, “You mark that down, Ivy, that’s a good saying,” he prodded the young woman’s arm.

“Quite,” Etta replied, “But we’re in the home stretch now,” Etta course corrected when she noticed the eyes trained on her.

“Can I get you something to eat, Miss Candy?” Ivy stood.

Etta waved the girl away, “You’re not a maid anymore, Ivy. You needn’t attend anyone’s needs but your own.”

“It’s what we keep trying to tell her,” Gwen added, “She just insists on trying to draw baths and bring food no matter how many times we say no.”

Etta squinted, “Ivy.”

Ivy shrugged, “Old habits.”

Diana sat down on Ivy’s other side, “You must curb these habits,” she said around bites of her apple.

Etta watched Diana swipe juice from the apple off her chin with the back of her hand. Etta rubbed her temples, “Yes, Ivy, please do. I need to see that you are able or it will severely limit the assignments you can be given.”

Ivy’s face grew solemn, “Yes, sir. I understand.”

Etta nodded and closed her eyes. The ladies murmured all around her. She felt Diana’s eyes still on her and raised an eyebrow in response. “Something to say, Miss Prince?” Etta slowly opened her eyes to stare at Diana.

Diana swallowed the bite she chewed and stared back at Etta without speaking. Weeks ago, Etta would have squirmed under the scrutiny. Today she merely sat still and waited. Diana’s eyes flitted to Etta’s lips which quirked minutely. Diana looked back up to Etta’s eyes and saw a smile there. Diana took another bite of apple and shook her head. Etta looked around the table. The women continued their quiet discussions. Etta glanced back at Diana who studied her apple core intently. “All right ladies,” Etta spoke over everyone, “Last lesson downstairs in five. I think we could all use an early evening before the tests begin.”

The graduation ceremony caught Diana by surprise. She expected something more along the lines of Themyscira’s celebrations. This ceremony, if one could even call it that, only consisted of Etta handing the women patches that signified their rank promotion. Apparently, they were pilot officers when they completed their initial training and now they were something called flight officers. Etta explained that the RAF equivalent rank was that of lieutenant. When Diana started to protest, she was silenced with a hand and an “I know, Diana.”

Diana, unbeknownst to Etta and Charlie, had other plans in mind. She had spent the morning coordinating with Mr. and Mrs. Hobbes. The staff busied themselves pulling tables from the dining room out onto the lawn and stringing electric lights around the gazebo. They covered the tables in white cloths and placed flowers all along them. Three chairs were set up in the gazebo overlooking the open field. Diana even enlisted the help of the RAF officers who dropped off the ladies’ patches. They created for Diana a target area with markings on the ground to delineate 50 feet, 100 feet, and 150 feet from the target. Next to that was created a large circle ringed by river rocks. Near the back of the house a record player and large speaker was set up.

The grin Diana wore as one by one, Etta handed each woman her patch and offered congratulations grew broader with each passing moment. As soon as Etta finished her speech about God, Crown, and Country, Diana lurched forward. “Ladies, I have prepared for you an Amazonian welcome in the backyard. Please join me in celebration of all your hardwork.”


	11. Chapter 11

Diana’s eyes sparkled. It sent a spike of fear and excitement through Etta’s body. She had been so caught up in making sure the final assignments were correct that she had not even noticed a party being planned right under her nose. She shot a questioning glance to Charlie who shrugged. Apparently, Diana was capable of subtlety when she willed it. Diana led the way to the backyard. A light, warm breeze greeted them as she swung open the doors and revealed her surprise.

“It’s beautiful, Diana,” Etta smiled at the decorated tables and lights strewn about and the soft music playing in the background.

Diana clasped her hands behind her back and stood proud over the décor. The women took seats at the table and waited patiently for Diana to begin whatever it was that she had planned. Etta and Charlie took seats amongst the women and joined them watching Diana. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed. The realization hit that she was performing her mother’s duty for the first time and a small bout of nerves bubbled in her stomach. She took the time to look out at all the faces that watched her then cleared her throat, “On Themyscira, we have a tradition of celebration and an offering of thanks to the gods. We offer thanks first to Zeus and Hera for bringing us into the light and teaching us, as parents must, what is right and what is wrong. We thank Athena who sprang fully formed from Zeus’ brow for the wisdom she gives us when we must enter battle to be quick in wit and swift in action. We thank Artemis and Apollo for light and darkness to guide and guard our steps. We thank Hermes for relaying our needs directly to the ears of the gods. We thank Hephaestus for the weapons we take to battle. We thank Hestia for the homes we have to return to at the end of the day. We thank Demeter for the food we consume. We thank Hades and Persephone for the place of honor in the Underworld we are reserved upon our death.”

Diana reached out for a glass of wine sitting at the empty seat at the table. “We raise our glasses,” she paused while the group reached for and lifted their glasses, “In offerings to the gods, of our service and trust in their wisdom. We act with humility and dignity to bring honor to their names and to our families. I am proud to call each of you my new sisters,” she turned to Charlie, “And I have been proud to call you my brother this last year.”

Charlie cleared his throat and wiped at his cheek, “Oh stop lookin’ at me, woman.”

Diana chuckled. She glanced at Etta and opened her mouth. Etta minutely shook her head and swiped at her own cheeks. Diana nodded and looked back at the women staring intently at her, “May the gods bless your steps and grant you success in all your endeavors,” she inclined her glass toward the table then took a long drink then set her glass back on the table.

“Now!” Diana clapped, “We eat, drink, and offer the gods a sample of our skills in contest. Etta, Charlie, and myself will determine the winner and you will be crowned with a wreath of,” Diana examined the crown woven crown sitting next to the record player, “Is that? It is not olive branches. You will be crowned with a wreath of some unknown but English plant.”

The evening blew by in a flurry of activity and laughter. The women wound up challenging Charlie and Diana to see who had the better aim between the two. Diana complained that she had no weapon with which to shoot. Jennifer held up an old bow over her head. “Where did you even find this? Is it serviceable?” Diana balked.

Jennifer shrugged, “One way to find out.”

Diana grumbled good naturedly and gave the bow a few testing pulls. “One shot. Closest to center wins,” Charlie stated.

Diana nodded agreement and nocked her arrow. She sent the projectile soaring to land dead center. Charlie thumped Diana on the back, “Nice shot, lassie. Now watch a professional.”

Charlie took a deep breath and held it before pulling the trigger. He released the breath in a huff as his bullet ripped the arrow in half. He turned back to Diana with a broad grin. “I call that a win.”

Diana shook her head, “I call that a tie. We both hit the center.”

Charlie laughed, “Don’t be a sore loser, Wonder Woman. I bested ye and I’m more than halfway to drunk ‘nd’ve done it.”

“That is true,” Etta nodded.

Diana clapped her hand over her heart and stumbled, “Whose side are you on, Etta?”

Etta raised her hand in Charlie’s direction, “Sorry.”

The ultimate winner of the competitions at the end of the evening was Gwen. Diana put the crown on the young woman’s head and spun her around to face the women sitting at the table. “I present to you, your Champion!”

Charlie pounded the table and whooped while the women applauded. Gwen bowed deeply before returning to her seat. Diana sat down next to Etta. “I am exhausted,” she laid her head on Etta’s shoulder.

Etta patted Diana’s cheek, “Obviously,” she shrugged her shoulder to evict Diana’s head.

Etta tapped her knife on her empty wine glass. The women and staff busying themselves stopped. “Ladies, you’ve an early morning home to London. Mr. and Mrs. Hobbes?” Etta glanced around, eyes squinting against the sunset.

“Yes, miss,” Mrs. Hobbes stepped out from the house and pulled Mr. Hobbes by his elbow to do the same.

“Ah yes, I just want to thank you and your staff on behalf of His Majesty’s Royal Air Force for all your very hard work,” Etta continued.

“For God and King,” Mr. Hobbes bowed.

“You’re quite welcome, Miss Candy,” Mrs. Hobbes replied.

Applause broke out at the table causing both Hobbeses to flush with embarrassment before scurrying back to their duties. Etta smiled before continuing, “Now, off to bed!”

The next morning, Diana, Etta, and Charlie sent the ladies off with hugs and handshakes and instructions to pick up their assignments on Monday from Etta’s London office. The hustle and bustle of the great exodus soon died down leaving Etta and Diana to bid farewell to Charlie who would return to Scotland for a time. Etta excused herself to the library once the house was empty save the staff who still needed to close the house up until the owners returned in the summer.

Diana closed the clasps on her suitcase. The train she and Etta would take back to London did not leave until the evening. She gave the room a last sweep before feeling confident that she had packed all her items. She carried her suitcase and duffle bag with her armor in it to the base of the staircase in the foyer. Etta’s trunk already sat waiting for their departure. Diana placed her luggage next to Etta’s and went off in search of the woman. She found her exactly as she expected to: slumped over a stack of folders on her lap in the library with her reading glasses slipping down her nose.

“May I join you?” Diana asked from the doorway.

Etta nodded and took the glasses off. She chewed thoughtfully on one of the arms as she watched Diana walk over to her. Diana smiled and nodded at the stack of papers, “You have assigned them properly, Etta. You needn’t torture yourself. A good general must trust her judgment and the abilities of her troops.”

Etta nodded, “You’re right,” she swallowed and motioned for Diana to join her on the loveseat near the fireplace.

Etta watched Diana adjust her skirt over her legs as she sat down. Etta straightened the stack of folders and sat them on the table next to the chair. She turned to Diana. “I just—,” Diana started at the same time as Etta.

They laughed together. Etta motioned to Diana, “You first.”

Diana nodded and crossed her legs at the ankle and angled herself toward Etta. “I just wanted to apologize. It is clear to me that I made you uncomfortable by presuming certain things about you. I did not take into consideration your feelings in my passion about,” Diana gestured idly in a motion that was all Etta and looked bizarre coming from the normally composed Amazon.

Etta grabbed Diana’s hand from the air and placed it back on Diana’s lap. “Are you done?” Etta asked.

Diana nodded and straightened her back. “Diana,” Etta took a deep steadying breath, “I should like very much to kiss you.”

Diana leaned forward in lieu of response, capturing Etta’s lips between her own. Etta squeaked but found her hands tangled in Diana’s silky hair. Etta’s lips were soft. Her skin was smooth. Diana’s hands cupped the warmth of Etta’s cheeks. She smiled into the kiss before she pulled away. Still cradling Etta’s face in her hands, Diana whispered, “I would like to do this and more with you, Miss Candy.”

Etta’s answering smile sent a shiver through Diana’s body. Diana could have sworn she saw lightning flash in the clouds of Etta’s eyes. The sparks of which she felt deep in the core of her own body. Etta leaned forward, “I think that can be arranged, Miss Prince.”


End file.
